


A Debt To Pay

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character, D/s dynamic, M/M, Post-Canon, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of what he's done, Erik has a debt to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Debt To Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the-assbender-whisperer's smut sentence starter "Get on your knees." and "I’m never getting on my knees for you again."

"Get on your knees."

 

"Charles, please !" Erik pleaded. Between his legs, his cock was heavy and leaking, but there was no release for him. Not yet.

 

"Don't be a child, love. Now is not the time." He pulled on the leash around Erik's neck. "How do you expect I get off if you don't do this ?"

 

Erik looked at Charles' limp limbs. And limp cock. Because of him. With a sigh, he knelt, turning his back to Charles.

 

"Show me, Erik."

 

He was used to it now, and yet the wave of shame that tried to swallow him took him by surprised. He fought against it ; Charles shouldn't feel this. Never. Only the pleasure. The release. He bottled up his feelings and let his body take over. He put his hands on the floor, showing his ass to Charles.

 

"That's it, babe. Show me your pretty hole."

 

He arched his back, rolled his hips, spread his legs. Anything to give a good show. Far from losing his arousal, he felt himself getting harder at the thought of Charles' piercing blue eyes staring at him with desire and lust. He grunted. "Charles..."

 

Charles shuddered. He was close – Erik was close. "Get it. Now."

 

With his power, Erik seized the metal dildo on the dresser and brough it to his own ass. It slid in his hole, and the feeling was so overwhelming that he howled when it brushed the sensitive spot inside him.

 

"Oh god, Erik. Keep going."

 

Charles dived deeper into his mind, he could feel it. Cold tendrils of his power ran from his head to his toe, swirled around his groin. Erik welcomed them. He tightened his grip on them. On the only thing that linked him to Charles. Knowing that they were that close – that they were one – made him come. Large drops of cum pooled on the carpet.

 

Behind him, Charles groaned. "Yes !" And if nothing has changed for Charles – no hard cock, no stain of semen – there was no denying the look of pure extasy on his face.

 

Erik removed the dildo manually and threw it away. He wanted to curl up on the floor and cry. Instead, he got up and put his clothes on. He turned toward Charles. "Can I go now ?"

 

Flushed and out of breath, Charles opened the leash. "Yes, you can. See you next week."

 

Erik bowed without a word and turned around, thinking while leaving : "I'm never getting on my knees for you again."

 

Knowing that he'd be back and he'd do whatever Charles needed of him. Because he owed him.


End file.
